Something Seems to be wrong!
by Sand Siren
Summary: 7 years have passed, and they’re now the respected Jounin in Konoha. As usual, the Uzumaki and Uchiha are still rivals since they were Genin. But as days pass, Sasuke senses something wrong... with his feelings for Naruto! synopsis continued on d story!
1. Chapter 1

"**When something seems to be wrong" (chapter 1)**

**Pairing:** Sasuke X Naruto (SasuNaru), NaruSasu

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Warning/s**: Shounen-ai -/ "boy love" (There will be Yaoi and Lemon on the later chapter/s)

**Rating:** Chapter 1: PG-13 (yes, Only PG-13 yet… --)

**Note: **They're already 19 years old… yes, read the synopsis!

**Author: **Sand Siren (Lai-ne!)

**Synopsis: **7 years have passed. They're now the respected Jounin in Konoha, the hidden leaf village. As usual, the Uzumaki and Uchiha are still rivals since they were Genin. But as days pass, Sasuke senses something wrong-- with his feelings for Naruto. While the blonde Jounin starts developing feelings for the Uchiha too. The demon fox Kyuubi took advantage of this and possessed Naruto--after so many years, Kyuubi has been itching to be released… again.

----------------------

"Darn Sasuke! He always think he's so superior!" Naruto yelled as he threw his kunai forward, embedding at one of the countless trees in Konoha.

"I'll show him who's better… Watch out Sasuke-teme, you'll be eating dirt after I show you who's better!"

Naruto Jabs in the air and was kicking an imaginary Sasuke.

"After I defeat you, you'll have to consider me as…"

"As a dobe."

Naruto whipped his head around, and there he saw cold, black orbs staring at him-- Sasuke.

"You shut up you… ASSHOLE!" Naruto retorted while comically pointing at the cocky Uchiha.

"Dobe."

"Urusai!"

"Dobe."

"Urusai!"

"Dobe."

"YAARGH! Quit it you're like a broken record! Sasuke-yarou!"

"DOBE."

"ALRIGHT. You asked for it, and you're gonna get it this time!" Naruto performed a hand monition/technique-- "Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

"Hmph. What a waste of time."

Naruto clones are now attacking the raven hair. But he found that Sasuke was shirking all the attacks. Naruto was somewhat provoked and he became more motivated, so he, once again, used the Kagebunshin no jutsu-- 2x greater than the first.

"So How about that, egotistical dork?" Naruto smirked.

He found Sasuke frowning, thinking that he needed to use his sharingan just for the moment of their fight. Well, he did use his sharingan: starting now. Sasuke had to fight all those dobes, for he was already tired of evading attacks. The fight seems deadlock-- Maybe because their strength might be somewhat equal.

"Grr… Still not giving up huh! Take this then!" Naruto was supposed to give the final blow when--

**THUD!**

Out of Idiocy and carelessness, he tripped… into Sasuke. The clones disappeared and there left alone were the two adversaries.

"Oh…" Groaned Sasuke.

Naruto moaned as well, while burying his face into Sasuke's chest. Naruto tried getting up slowly, until he had a glimpse of Sasuke's eyes… He was staring at him. The Blonde blushed a little and his hands seemed to be shaking, but glued on the grassy ground. The wind blew a slight breeze, making the tree leaves and the grass sway to the east. Those black eyes were so tantalizing… It made the blonde Jounin lean downward to the raven-haired jounin. Sasuke's heart was beating fast and felt the heat rush up to his face-- until they made a small, wet kiss. Sasuke closed his eyes and was feeling a bit contented.

Wait a minute, Sasuke felt contented? He was supposed to stand up or push him away and yell 'DOBE' right? But no, he let the Uzumaki guy kiss him! So, what does this mean?

Both Jounin squinted… and they were shocked about finding themselves meeting each other's lips! They immediately got up and sat on the grass-- Sasuke crawled his way on the opposite side and was holding his chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat. While Naruto stood up but also fell down because his legs were probably wobbly of about what had just happened from this moment. Both were weak to move.

BA BUMP- BA BUMP- BA BUMP- BA BUMP-- 

Their hearts were racing so fast. They stared at each other while making sharp huffs, and their faces were red as strawberries.

"N-Naruto…"

"S-Sasuke…" -- Both astounded Jounin stammered.

… **RETCH!-- **Naruto and Sasuke made vomiting sounds when they both turned around to show their disgust. Sasuke was comically wide-eyed and was covering his mouth.

"EEW! GROSS! It happened again! "

(A/N: _the first time they met in the chuunin exam when they were 12 years old_.) Naruto sputtered, wiping his mouth.

"You're the one who kissed me!" Sasuke answered back, also wiping his mouth.

"That was just an accident…! T-then why didn't you stop me!"

"I couldn't…"

Then, silence enveloped the grassy field. All they can hear is the soft, cold breeze blowing through their hair.

"You were… too heavy." Sasuke continued; folding his arms and looking at the other side-- he was kind of blushing too.

"Hmph! I still don't like what had happened today! Someday, I'll make you kneel down and beg for me!" Naruto exclaimed, taking a step forward and pointing at the Uchiha again.

"Never in a million years! You don't have a chance against me. I'm just wasting my time here."

Said Sasuke, taking a few steps forward.

"Say what?" Naruto pulled Sasuke's shirt and made him close to his face. When he saw Sasuke's face up-close, he slightly blushed. Naruto snarled and let go of Sasuke.

"Hmph." Sasuke fixed himself and dusted off his shoulder with his right hand.

"Well, well. Having quality time between best buddies eh?" Both Jounin looked at the east, and they saw the silver-haired Kakashi, their ex-jounin sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei!" They chorused.

"Yo! So how are my little Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi walked towards them and hugged them.

"Stop it Kakashi-sensei, we're not kids anymore!" Naruto pouted while folding his arms.

"But you still act like one." Sasuke commented. "Nani? Curse you Sasuke-teme… You want another round!" Naruto snorted and was about to grab Sasuke.

"Woah, cool down, Naruto-kun! Haha… you two still haven't changed a bit!" Kakashi ended, tightening his grip on Naruto so as to stop him from creating another melee.

"Aackk… Sensei…I can't… Breathe…!" Naruto stuttered.

"Well then, I'll be going now. Iruka-sensei needs me!" Kakashi let go of the two and carried his grocery bags. "Iruka-sensei?" The Blonde and raven-haired Jounin chorused.

"Hehe… long story, guys… Oh look at the time, I'll be going then!" Kakashi jumped from tree to tree until they could not see his image anymore.

"Looks like he was avoiding that question." Uttered Sasuke.

"Yeah, I noticed It too." Replied the bewildered Naruto.

They took a glance at each other. Well, just a glance, they looked away immediately. Sasuke's face was slightly reddenedfor the image of the kiss was running through his mind. "I'm going home." Naruto muttered, both arms raised and hands were placed on the back of his head. Sasuke was deadpan but he stood there as he watches Naruto walk away. "Uzumaki Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, holding his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat again.

Could Sasuke have feelings for him?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Japanese Vocabulary: (For Chapter 1)**

**Kitsune** Fox

**-Teme/Yarou **Asshole

**Sensei **Teacher (of course we know that!)

**Urusai **Shut up

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you have further questions, just e-mail me:) So that's all for now people. Shounen-ai for a start! (Yes. Blame me for being such a bitchy cliffhanger. --) Expect Lemon on the next chapter and you will surely get it! And then Yaoi… oh don't drool yet, you still have a chapter to go! XD okay really, I should be doing my assignments today… hehe… I just got motivated. Okay if you think it sucked, just tell me what I should improve and … I'll BEAT YOU! Err, kidding. (Ahem ahem) Yes critics are welcome. Just don't be too harsh on telling me. 

Okay, TO CHAPTER 2 WE GO! Cheerio, see u! .


	2. Illussions

**Notes: **_This is **PG-13** and we all know that, eh? But I still put **humor** so it won't be boring as you think. Ookayy… If you think staying PG-13 **SUCKS**, don't read this fiction then. Anyway, this still has **Japanese vocabulary **and I put it beside the words so you won't be confused anymore, or have a hard time locating it beneath! I'll try to put more Jap Vocs as possible if the majority likes it. And as I promised before on chapter 1, you'll be encountering **lemon scenes** from this chapter. When? READ ON! Happy Reading! XD :) **---- Lai-ne X3

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2: "Illusions"**

**Friday Morning: **Ninja Academy

Two days have passed since the kiss had happened. Sasuke was sitting beside the window from his office, looking below at the blue-eyed jounin, Naruto, being surrounded by kids. Kindergarten kids from the ninja academy.

"Naruto-sensei! What do you think of my artwork?" said one.

"Naruto-sensei! Is this the right way to fix a bunch of flowers?" said another.

"Naruto-sensei, teach me how to draw a fox!" nagged the other.

"Naruto-sensei! Naruto-sensei! Naruto-sensei!" A lot of kids were surrounding Naruto. Seems they like him a lot. Uzumaki Naruto had volunteered to take care of the children since the original teacher was ill.

"Hey, calm down, just one at a time! You know that your sensei has only 2 ears, _NE_?" The blonde Jounin Jokingly explained to the kids. "Behave now and Naruto sensei promises to treat you Icecream!" He continued. "Hai, Naruto-sensei!" The children Blithely replied.

"Because you were all behave this day, I'll treat you Ice cream!"

"Yay! Icecream! Icecream!" The kids rejoiced and were holding onto Naruto.

"I want Vanilla!"

"I want Chocolate!"

"I want all the flavors!"

"Woah Kids, what did I say before?"

"One at a time…"

"Good!"

Sasuke could hear chuckles and giggles from outside his window. That Kitsune sure is good at taking care of children. Sasuke peered at the blonde jounin who was guiding the children to the icecream man. Raven-haired Sasuke was still giving thoughts to the 'KISSY EVENT' which happened last time. It felt so warm and different from last time. In fact, it was… Better.

Naruto Looked up and saw Sasuke staring at him. "Oi, Sasuke! Don't forget our rematch!" Naruto waved at him. It was late before Sasuke found himself staring blankly at Naruto. He shook his head.

"OI SASUKE! IT'S STILL TOO EARLY TO TAKE A BREAK AT WORK! Hahaha!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke snapped back to reality and saw he dobe of his life. "B-BAKA!" Sasuke shouted back at him, closed the windows and pulled the curtains, then finally got back to work.

"What a snob…" Naruto folded his arms and his eyes were reduced into slits, making him look like a cunning Kitsune.

"Naruto-sensei, what are you doing?" asked one of the innocent little kiddies while licking her strawberry ice cream. "Ah, _nande mo nai (It's nothing.)_. Now go play with your playmates!" Naruto happily told the little girl with pigtails. "Hai, Sensei! _(Yes, teacher_!)" The little girl ran back to where she was before.

**3:00 PM-- DISMISSAL **

Sasuke was carrying a heap of papers from his office. "Damnit. Why do I have to carry all these papers all by myself." The Black-orbed jounin mumbled to himself. The ever Ramen-loving Naruto was busy reading letters from the kindergarten students he took care of earlier. They were walking down the aisle and they didn't even notice that they were about to crash – Until…

**--BUMP! **_(A/N: Sorry for the sound effects. XP)_

They both fell on the floor. "Sorry! I wasn't looking…" They chorused.

"Sasuke?" …

"Naruto?"

Naruto stood up and helped Sasuke collect the scattered pieces of paper. "Thanks." Uchiha looked down.

"Sasuke…" Naruto stared at Sasuke and was smirking evilly. Sasuke merely looked up at Naruto.

"What." Sasuke replied with a grunt. Naruto pushed Sasuke on the wall and leaned over. The blue-eyed jounin had

Firm grip on the raven-haired on, so Sasuke could hardly move. "W-what's your problem!" Said Sasuke gruffly, with a light blush on his face.

"Cool, Sasuke. Nobody's here but us. Make yourself comfy." Said Naruto, smirking dirtily. He held Sasuke's chin and was about to kiss him.

"Let me taste that again."

"What..?" Sasuke queried, having a little sweat drop trickling down his face.

"Your soft lips…" Naruto WAS about to kiss him. Their lips were only an inch from another--when the image starts to fade on a white background.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… OI SASUKE!" A familiar voice spoke up.

"Stop it!" Sasuke stood up, not realizing it was just a hallucination. "Eh? Stop what?" Kitsune-face looked up at the chicken-haired, puzzled. Sasuke had let go of the papers, but then, it went scattered again. He realized everything wasn't real-- except for a dozen of eyes staring at him.

"Ah, eh… Stop helping me. I can manage this." Sasuke continued with a slight blush on his face. His bangs were covering his eyes, so as to hide his face from the witnesses. He hurriedly picked up the pieces of paper on the ground. The people got back to walk on the aisle to go to their destined places. Sasuke got up as well and walked briskly to his office.

"Oi Sasuke! Not even a 'thanks' for ME helping YOU! Don't you have a sense of appreciation? I even risked myself bending over because my back aches from sitting all day long! HEY!" Naruto followed the embarrassed jounin. Sasuke did not reply but just continued to walk. "HOY! I won't leave you until you bring your ass here and start eating dirt!" Naruto demanded when he held Sasuke's shoulder. "Let go of me!" the angry Sasuke shouted, making a cold, death glare at the persisting Naruto. "Okay, okay! Just don't eat me alive!" Naruto backed away out of shock-- for Sasuke merely screamed at his face, for he barely did. Naruto watched Sasuke walk to his office and slam the door.

"What's got into him?" Confused Naruto questioned himself. "Whatever it is, I don't care! Stupid, ungrateful snob."

Naruto went back to where he was when --

**-- GROWWL… RUMBLE… ROAARR!-- **_(A/N: Here we go again… XD)_

His tummy demanded something to digest. _(A/N: LOL)

* * *

_

**3:35 PM-- ICHIRAKU RAMEN HOUSE**

"I can't believe it mister. Sasuke's been acting weird today. He normally ignores me or calls me a 'DOBE' when I nag him, but just a while ago in the ninja academy hallway, he almost ate me alive!" Naruto explained at the man otherwise, the owner of the mini Ramen house while taking a gulp of his soup. "Uchiha Sasuke? Ah… maybe he's having a huge problem. " The tanned man in wearing an apron with a (boat-shaped) hat replied while wiping the dishes and bowls.

"Problem? …And what kind of problem is that?"

"It's up to you to figure that out."

Naruto took a minute of thinking.

"Thanks anyway, mister. Oh, here's the bill." Naruto handed the money to the puzzled man.

"Thank you and come again."

"You know I will." Naruto stood up and exited the restaurant Lazily, putting his hands at the back of his head.

"It mustn't be his revenge on Itachi. He had done that already." Naruto put his left hand inside his pocket and the other on his chin as he walks forward.

* * *

"Stupid hallucinations… What's happening to me?" Uchiha-blooded Sasuke sat back, cupping his face with his hands. "Naruto…Naruto… Leave me alone!" He continued talking as he leaned forward. "Calm down, Sasuke… Just think about other things. Think about your 3 students. Think about your training… think about your paperworks. Think about Naru--…AH!" Sasuke clenched his fists, resting on the table, getting a little shaky. (A/N: Ooh, Sasuke's fidgety:D) Pictures of Naruto flashes through his mind. His face, his smile… and yet, his…**cough** KISS?

---**NARUTO SNEEZES ---**

"Wonder who thought of me? Hmm… Maybe it's Sakura-chan! Hehehe!" Naruto danced mentally.

**BACK ON SASUKE**

Sasuke finally calmed down. He did his usual position; his elbows on the table and interlocking his fingers close from under his nose.

"Uchiha-san, a letter for you." Somebody knocked on the door.

He stood up, turned the knob and opened the door.

"Thank you." Sasuke gets the letter then closes the door. He sat down on the couch and opened the letter. "It's from Tsunade-sama." He thought as he read on:

'_**Greetings**! You have been informed that we shall have a celebration of peace and the victory of Konoha gakure, the hidden village of leaf, on the 21st of October. Therefore, we shall have an alumni homecoming and a dinner party on the 21st of October. I am inviting you to come at 7 PM, at Michigake Restaurant. I am looking forward and hoping that you will attend and join the celebration.'_

Tsunade

**_GODAIME/5th HOKAGE _**

"Sounds fun." Sasuke stated coolly. "Wait, today is the 21st of October! So that means…The party will be held today?" Sasuke looked at the time and he saw it was already 4:30 PM. "Great. I still have dishes to wash then I'll have to do the laundry! Great, JUST GREAT!" Sasuke just sneered, walking heavily towards the kitchen. _(A/N: OMG, Sasuke's doing the chores? Now that's my man! XD --**sees angry fans-- **oops O.O )

* * *

_

The blonde Jounin sat on the couch lazily, watching TV. "There's nothing good to watch on TV today. Oh, I know!" Naruto pulled out a CD. "Kakashi-sensei gave this to me!"**_-- Naruto's flashback_ --**

"_Naruto, take this as a gift from me." The Gray-haired man handed a 'mysterious CD' to the blonde Jounin. "What's this, sensei?" Naruto gets the CD and starts inspecting it curiously. "You're old enough to watch that. That'll help you, don't worry!" Kakashi placed his hand on the 19-year old's shoulder. "And just how will this be of help to me?" Chinky-eyed Naruto queried. "It'll build up your stamina and it'll give you new techniques…!" Kakashi Happily answered… smirk smirk (**a/n: end flashback**!)_

"Stamina… Techniques… COOL! It'll increase my ninja skills: 3" Kitsune-faced Naruto got up and played the CD on his VCD Player. "Wait… It'll not be complete without popcorn." He walked to the kitchen and heated some popcorn. Then, he finally sat up and leaned back. He grabbed the remote control and pressed the PLAY button, and switched off the lights. "This should be good." Naruto took a handful of popcorn and stuffed his face.

_'First step: Seduce your girl.'_

"W-what? Is that part of being a Hokage?" Naruto took the bag of potato chips on the table and opened it, but still focused on the movie.

_'If you get the right atmosphere, you're now ready to start on Love making.'_

"Love…LOVE MAKING! WHAT THE HELL! Is this sex education!" Naruto was startled and his eyes widened when he saw the guy stripping the girl already. Naruto hurriedly grabbed the remote and shut it off. "Is this what Kakashi-sensei meant of 'Building up your stamina and learning new techniques? WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS?" The angry jounin stood up, his anime-vein-raised fists shaking in fury. _(A/N: comicalleh drawn okeh! )_

"But on the other hand… This might not be so bad. I've got the right age to watch this anyway, so let it be!" The Crazy blonde sat up and perkily played the movie again.

* * *

"OUCH!" Sasuke was in the kitchen, fixing the plate he had broken. He had cut his index finger when he was gluing it together. _(A/N: HEY WHAT'S THE USE OF GLUING IT TOGETHER! . readers: Sshh! URUSAI!)_

"It's… bleeding…" The jounin in apron peered at his bleeding finger. Naruto went to the kitchen and held the raven-haired Sasuke's hand. "Naruto, why are you here?" Sasuke nervously asked. "_Daijoubu (Don't worry)._ Let me do it." The Golden haired Naruto put Sasuke's index finger inside his mouth. Naruto tasted his blood. "_A-anou… KONO BAKA!(pardon…You jerk/idiot/moron!)_ What are you doing!" Sasuke blushed and pulled his finger away from Naruto.

Then, Sasuke found out he was just in the midst of hallucinations again.

"A dream… It's just a hallucination… NOT AGAIN!" The jounin in apron uttered.

"It's just a kiss… Why is it haunting me? NAZE? DOSHITE? _(Why, why)"_ Sasuke exaggeratedly waved his arms around and was chanting; "Leave me evil spirit… Leave me!"

The girls / Sasuke's neighbors that have a crush on him were thinking that the Uchiha was acting weird lately--well, ahem-- as seen by the window.

"Sasuke-kun is talking to himself! SOMEBODY GO GET AN AMBULANCE!" shrieked the girls.

* * *

**ON TO THE CLIMAX-- **Naruto was obviously enjoying the show. In fact he was already drooling (a bit!). "OMIGOD…!" He kept on exclaiming. His eyes were glued on the TV screen (_a/n: tsk tsk tsk. Bad for the eyes! And… for the mind :p). _

"Oh… Please don't stop…" moaned the woman on the movie.

"I won't stop! I won't!" Replied the aroused (!) Naruto even though he wasn't asked to (!).

"ARF! ARF! ARF!"

"Did she just…bark?" Naruto looked for the noise.

"Oi, Naruto, OPEN UP, MAN!" A familiar voice spoke and was heavily knocking on the door.

"_Hai, Hai…CHOTTO MATTE (yeah, yeah wait a min)!_" Naruto quickly switched off the TV and went to the door.

"ARF, ARF! GRR…"

"OI, Akamaru, be quiet!" The guy with the messy black hair insisted. "Kiba? Inuzuka Kiba?" Naruto pointed at the guy with the furry white mutt when he opened the door.

"Certainly! _Yoroshikuu (nice to meet you)_!"

"_Sasshou Bouri_! (Long time no see!)"

They hugged and shook hands.

"IDIOT! Enough pretending like we just met! You know we see each other everyday, NUMSKULL!" Naruto yelled at Kiba and Kiba was almost blown like a leaf. "Hey, YOU started it, NOT ME!" Mutt faced Kiba retorted. "Why was your mutt YELPING EARLIER? DIDN'T YOU KNOW HE DISTURBED ME?" _(a/n: umm… in what, Naruto? Hehe..XD) _

"He wuz chasin' the mailman. Ya know… he loves mailman pants and mailman JOCKEY, if you know what I mean! Harhar!" Kiba (sickeningly) joked. Naruto just stared at Kiba stupidly _(a/n: with the popping veins and sweatdrop thingy!). _

"Ahem. Okay, straight to the point, yeah…hehe… Here's the letter. Read it. It's from Hokage-sama." Kiba tittered as he handed the letter to the cunning Naruto.

"Old Tsunade?…Hmm…Dinner party, huh?" Naruto thought to himself.

"hey, wontcha lemme in or something?" Kiba forcefully barged in of Naruto's house.

"Hey! Who told you to come in!" The Kitsune's eyes were reduced into slits and despised Kiba.

"Ooh, what's this? Let's watch, Akamaru!" Akamaru barked with agree so Kiba pressed the play button and played the movie.

"NOOO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" It was too late when Naruto dashed to stop Kiba.

"Ooh. PORN!" Kiba Glared at Naruto then later on followed by a sheepish smile.

"W-what!" Naruto nervously blurted out.

"HORNY…SEX…MANIAC…!" Kiba pointed at Naruto.

"Nanda to? (What did u say?) WHO YA CALLIN' HORNY SEX MANIAC!" Naruto bursts in anger. Later, Kiba was kicked outside The Uzumaki residence—and had landed on his ass really HARD.

"owowow…Why can't he take a joke? If he's too affected from that then it means that he's GUILTY! Ah, anyway, come on Akamaru! Let's get ready for tonight's party." Kiba stood up and Akamaru followed him as well, exiting the house of the angry Kitsune.

**+End Chapter 2+

* * *

**

_**Naze** and **Doshite** meant **'why'** and the difference is:_

_**Naze **is used for formal phrases while **Doshite** is used for casual._

_There you have it! Chapter 2 finally finished! Get ready to experience more fun on chapter 3, CUZ… ahem Ya know… winks heh… Okay then. But wait**, just a few reminders:**_

**_1.) Never EVER compare me to others, even if it's good or bad, flattering or ironic._**

_I've encountered this recently. It's the reader's right to make comments, but it's the author's right to be respected. As much as possible, I would not like to be compared to others even if my story's the greatest or the worst of all. I just want to be respected as well as the other authors. You can compare my own stories that I've made but never with others. I am humble, and I do not claim myself as the greatest. I also don't underestimate myself too much, because I know I can do it. That's a lesson for you people out there. :)_

**_2.) If criticisms on stories are supposed to be posted by reviewing, say it the NICEST way. _**

_Some readers would've encountered scenes or typographical errors or whatever mistakes or undesirable things in some stories. Yes, it is your right to correct or speak your mind to it, but never gruffly. Do it in the softest, most polite way, so you won't ruffle the feelings of the author you're giving a review. If you speak too harsh, that's such a really nice kick on the behind. Some readers make themselves anonymous reviewers because they don't want to be flamed, right? I'm sure of it. But just say it nicely, say what needs improvement and BINGO! You got it. That's the nicest way to be polite. We are all just human, nobody's perfect because we make mistakes all the time, and we need respect from each other. :)_

**_3.)Be sure to leave a review after you read! XD_**

_I know this is the least important in these reminders I've made, but any author would be happy if you'd leave a nice review on his/her story. At least we know that we're aware of these readers of ours and we make them happy, but if not? Well, Just say what's on your mind and let me know what needs improvement. :)_

_So those are just my reminders for the readers out there. :) I will pretty much appreciate if you follow all of those. Well… or even just have time to scan on it. What's important is we learn good manners. Thank you for your support and these reminders are for all of us here in you on Chapter 3!_

**_Lai-ne at your service! XD_**


End file.
